Objetivo: conquistar a Sirius Black
by Deirdre Mayfair
Summary: Hombre interesante, mujeriego, sin intención de comprometerse... vamos, un viva la vida. ¿Qué pasaría si una chica pusiera tras su mira conquistar al inconquistable según las habladurías? Pues sigan leyendo y averígüenlo.
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: hombre interesante, mujeriego, sin intención de comprometerse... vamos, un viva la vida. ¿Qué pasaría si una chica, Slytherin, pusiera tras su mira conquistar al inconquistable según las habladurías? Pues sigan leyendo y averígüenlo.

Prólogo. Mantén a tus enemigos vigilados, nunca sabes lo que puede ocurrir.

"No puedo creerme que me hiciera esto", pensaba una chica ex-rubia. En estos momentos tenía su corta melena teñida de negro, con lo cual, con su pálida piel, le daba un cierto aspecto... oscuro. Sí, esa sería la palabra. Sus ojos se estrecharon un poco, comprobando el resultado, asegurándose de que realmente le favorecía.

"Y todo por una apuesta. Cuando pille a Blaise lo castro", seguía pensando, sin darse cuenta de que una chica con los pelos de loca la miraba desde la puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa. Sabría Merlín lo que pensaba, o no. Esa chica era Hermione –soy perfecta hasta decir basta-Granger. Si, esa Granger que todos conocemos. La mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Integrante del Trío de Oro, bla bla y más bla. La pobre aún no superaba que la Slytherin la hubiera superado el otro día en pociones. Pobre, la competencia la abrumaba... ¡Qué dura la vida de estudiante!

-Vaya, parece que ya no te gusta ser la típica rubia tonta del bote –le habló mordazmente la de los pelos de loca.

Pansy puso su mejor cara de asco, y se giró para encararla. No se que iba a rebajar a hablar con algo como eso, pero tampoco podía dejar que se metieran con ella.

-Si fuera eso, no te hubiera supera en pociones, ¿no crees? –le contesto con una sonrisita inocente-. Pero claro, solo Granger (nótese el asco con el que pronunció esa palabra) está capacitada para realizar pociones. Mira, un poco de competencia no te vendrá mal. Haber si se te bajan los humos, que aquí no eres nada.

-Ya, y ha hablado la perfecta Slytherin, ¿verdad? –le hablo irónicamente-. Dime una cosa, Parkinson, ¿si eres tan buena, cómo aun no as conseguido que Malfoy se fije en ti?

-¿Malfoy? –le preguntó extrañada-.¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Ese Malfoy? –se extrañó la Sly. Granger asintió mientras mirada a Pansy extrañamente-. Jajajajajaja, ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Eres más tonta de lo que pensé!

Pansy seguí carcajeándose de la Gryffindor. No es que Draco no se hubiera fijado, no, es que estaba comprometidos. No que ella quisiera, pero sus padres, son sus padres. Más bien, quién no hacia caso del otro era ella, pero sus padres la habían obligado a aparentar, ya que Draco tenía que ser perfecto, y como tal, no podía ser rechazado por una chica. En Slytherin todos sabían el desprecio que ella le profesaba al rubio. Vale que estuviera buenísimo, fuera sangre pura, bastante inteligente y con mucho dinero, pero ¡¡no era su tipo!

Era quería un chico más, como decirlo, más ¿normal? Si esa sería la palabra. ¿Para que iba ella a comprometerse con un chico que tenía más ego y arrogancia que todos los Slytherin habidos desde Salazar? No, ella quería un chico guapo, sangre pura, rico, inteligente, que estuviera comiendo en su mano y que le permitiera hacer con su dinero lo que le diera la gana. Eso quería: ¿Tampoco era tanto? ¿No?

-¡Ay, Granger! –Exclamó mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas-. Abre los ojos, no todo es lo que parece.

-Por lo menos yo consigo lo que quiero –le respondió airadamente pues no había entendido las carcajadas de Pansy.

-¿Lo consigues? –le pregunto la nueva morena, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y con voz afligida-. ¿De verdad? –Siguió, mientras su rostro adquiría cierto tono malicioso-. ¿Y entonces como es que Weasley casi se tira a la Parvati delante de tus narices? –le acabó pregunto sonriendo inocentemente, con las manos en su espalda, girando su cuerpo y con la cabeza agachada, poniendo morritos. Vamos, como hacen los pequeñajos cuando quieren pasar desapercibidos después de una trastada.

La Gryffindor se quedó en blanco. Frunció los labios hasta convertirlos en una sutil línea y estaba echando fuego por los ojos. La Sly intentó mantener su expresión, pero la sonrisa malicioso aparecía muy seguida.

Granger, no sabía que decir, así que optó por la postura menos habitual de los Gryffindor's: en vez de gritar, chillar, patalear y maldecir, se giró con la cabeza en alto, y salió del baño, para deleite de Pansy.

-Pansy dos, Granger cero –dijo con un susurro la morena. Y dado a su victoria, se permitió el lujo de sonreír abiertamente mientras saltaba en los baños y daba palmitas. Si, ella también tenía unos deslices infantiles que procuraba no enseñar. ¡Qué desgracia si alguien la veía así y perdía su máscara Slytherin! ¡Por Merlín! Que nadie lo considerara.

Sabiendo que se lo tenía merecido, se dirigió tranquilamente a los baños de los prefectos. Por el camino, quitó solo veinte puntos (¡Es que estaba de buen humor!) a unos Hufflepuff que estaban haciendo demasiado ruido (los pobres solamente se habían reído de la caída de un niño de primero de Slytherin). Unos treinta a unos Gryffindor's por que sí, y solo quitó diez a Ravenclaw, pues estaba consiguiendo demasiados puntos y podrían ganar la copa, cosa que no se podían permitir.

Una vez en los baños, abrió un par de grifos, consiguiendo una fragancia que le encantaba: madreselva mezclado con clorofila. Sí, también le iban las plantas verdes. Slytherin hasta la médula, para que negarlo. Se fue desvistiendo, y al meterse en el agua caliente, suspiró. Era agradable estar allí. Se merecía ese descanso. Solo había empezado el colegio dos días antes y ya estaba harta de todo. Lo único a destacar que había ocurrido había sido la apuesta de Blaise y la clase de pociones.

La apuesta, básicamente, había consistido en que tenía que conseguir que la castigaran el primer día de clases en dos horas o teñirse. Claro, eso hubiera resultado fácil si las dos primeras horas no hubieran sido de pociones. Si pociones un lunes en la mañana y a primera hora. Un trauma hasta para los Slytherin's. Lo bueno fue que ella le había dicho a Blaise que si superaba a Granger en esa clase él tendría que hacerle los deberes durante dos meses. Y claro, él, confiado en que no lo lograría, aceptó. Draco lo había mirado fijamente, había sonreía malvadamente y había negado como los burros, con la cabeza. "_Si es que consigo engañar a quien me propongo"._ La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando su poción estuvo perfecta. Incluso Snape la felicitó y no perdió la oportunidad de darle 50 puntos por ello. Granger se subía por las paredes, y eso fue lo mejor de ese día: Hermione Granger, la alumna más inteligente de su curso, no lo era; había sido superada por una "_tonta rubia de bote"_. Lo que hubiera pagado por una cámara de fotos en ese momento. Si incluso Potter sonreía, seguramente pensado que se lo tenía merecido.

Si lo que escuchaba era cierto, ya les había dado un calendario con todos los planes necesarios y más para estudiar para los EXTASIS. Sí, estaban aún en sexto, y acababan de iniciar el curso, pero ella ya pensaba en los exámenes, como si fuera a sacar mejores notas que ella. Si es que de ilusiones también se vive. Este curso iba a lograr que los profesores la bajaran del pedestal en el cual la tenían: nadie, absolutamente nadie, era mejor que ella cuando se lo proponía. Era hora de hacer pagar a esa sangre sucia sus aires de grandeza y superioridad.

Mientras Pansy se daba un baño, Granger se había marchado a su habitación gruñendo y bufando por la doble humillación sufrida en dos días. Esa Slytherin no tenía ningún derecho. Ella siempre había sido la mejor alumna. Siempre tenía las pociones p-e-r-f-e-c-t-a-s y nunca conseguía nada. Y por una poción que había realizado bien, ya se daba aires de grandeza. Tendría que hacer algo, aunque no sabía muy bien lo que... Granger se mordió el labio, pensativa. Pronto, se pudo notar una sonrisa en su cara. Había tenido una idea, o si, una idea perfecta. La haría desaparecer durante una semana, y cuando volviera, seguro que la expulsaban. Un problema menos para su cabeza y para el mundo un mortífago menos. Dudaba que Voldemort la quisiera en su grupo si no había completado su educación. ¿Para qué iba a querer un mortífago inútil?

Granger se levanto de su cama, cogió un colgante y fue hasta la habitación de los chicos. Sabía que no estaban allí pues habían ido a entrenar. Con cuidado, buscó el mapa merodeador en el baúl de Harry. Nada más conseguirlo, susurro "_juro que mis intenciones no son buenas", _y busco a Parkinson. La Slytherin se encontraba en los baños de los perfectos. Bien, así sería más fácil y más vergonzoso para ella.

Pansy salió de la bañera / piscina y se enroscó una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. La verdad, la toalla no es que fuera muy grande, pero tapaba lo necesario. Total, ¿quién iba a entrar en el baño? Tendrías que saber la contraseña y los chicos tenían otro distinto, así que no había problema. Tampoco que le importara. Según había entendido, esa separación se había producido hacía como cinco o seis años. A saber que había ocurrido. Cogió su varita y se dispuso a secarse su cabello. Lo llevaba bastante largo, ya se había aburrido de su corte. Ahora tenía un poco de flequillo y lo tenía todo capeado. Le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda. Lo destacable era que ahora, con el color negro, la hacía ver más frágil. Quien lo hubiera dicho, ella siendo morena... lo que se veía.

Granger entró discretamente en el baño. La chica estaba al fondo y se estaba viendo en el espejo con una minúscula toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Eso le venía de perlas...

-Parkinson –la llamó

Pansy giró rápidamente y la apuntó con la varita. Granger estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, con un extraño colgante en sus manos. No tenía la varita a mano, pero la expresión que tenía no presagiaba nada bueno. Si fuera una Slytherin le hubiera sido más complicado adivinar sus intenciones.

-¿Qué quieres? –le respondió de manera borde-. No ves que el baño está ocupado, o es que ahora necesitas usar gafas.

-No, solo te quería dar algo –la Gryffindor le lanzó el colgante.

Pansy lo dejó caer al suelo. No iba a coger nada lanzado por la sangre sucia. El colgante paró delante de sus pies. Se agachó sin quitarle la vista de encima. Esa Gryffindor la miraba muy fijamente, demasiado. Bajó levemente la cabeza, y vio una cadena plateada con un extraño reloj. Lo cogió con cuidado y lo observó de cerca. Sus ojos se abrieron como platas, y le lanzó una mirada de puro odio a la Gryffindor.

-¡TE ODIO, GRANGER! –eso fue lo último que escucharon de su voz en ese lugar durante mucho tiempo.

Reviews


	2. Pansy ¿Delacour?

_**Capítulo 2: Pansy... ¿Delacour?**_

Después de caer bruscamente en el suelo por el mareo que tenía, Pansy se quedó allí sentada. Esa Granger. Le había dado un giratiempo muy especial. Te mandaba unos cuantos años para atrás. A saber en que año estaba. La iba a matar. Lenta y dolorosamente, pero lo iba a hacer. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Miss bruja 2005 o que?

-¡Estúpida entrometida! –murmuró, mientras se levantaba. Como le saliera un moretón se enteraba. Lo que le faltaba. Esa semana tenía que estar perfecta. Había quedado con un chico francés y no podía tener fallos.

Su odio crecía por momentos. La iba despellejar viva y le iba a echar ácido por encima. Haber si se desintegraba. Nadie la echaría en falta. Sus padres se alegrarían, y si protestaban recibían el mismo castigo y punto.

No. Frena el carro. Ella no odiaba, ¿cómo iba hacerlo y además a una chusma semejante? No, solo la encontraba inferior y estúpida. Mala combinación si además tenías a una Slytherin con deseos vengativos contra ti. Ya vería lo que le pasaría.

-Mierda–susurro la morena. Un momento... _¿Y mi varita?._ Pansy pasó una mirada nerviosa por la habitación, hasta que vio el giratiempo y su varita en el suelo, más o menos donde había caído. Se puso el giratiempo y cogió su varita. Suspiró aliviada..

Pansy se fijó por primera vez donde estaba y pudo deducir tres cosas: era el baño femenino de los prefectos; había un chico bañándose por las ropas que había en el suelo; y había viajado más de seis años. Apretó los dientes fuertemente, mientras repasaba su lista de maleficios para lanzárselos a Granger. Esto no se iba a quedar así, o no, la venganza vendría como ella se llamaba Pansy Parkinson.

Bueno, primero lo primero: averiguar en que maldito año estaba, y dado que solo había una persona en el baño, pues a preguntar. Pansy se fue acercando a la ducha _(¿Por qué no usará la bañera que es más relajante?_ Se preguntó) y a través de los cristales pudo apreciar una vista que no le disgustó a la chica: un chico alto, fuerte, moreno, con unos hombros, brazos y espalda increíbles, el pelo negro algo largo y un culo, mmmm. Vamos que la vista no le disgustaba.

Si había algún momento que agradecerle algo a los astros, este era. ¡No se movía ella de allí ni por todo el ora de Gringots! Bueno, a lo mejor sí. _Tampoco dejaríamos una oportunidad como esa, ¿no?_

Aunque estaba algo distraída (_Quién no)_ pudo escuchar a alguien, una chica por cierto, decir la contraseña del baño. Sin pensarlo dos veces se metió en los vestuarios, y decidió permanecer atenta ante cualquier información sobre su paradero.

-¡Joder, Black! –_un Black, punto a su favor-._ ¿No sabes cerrar la puerta? –preguntó una chica con la voz un poco chillona de más. _Le recordaba a alguien... Ah, claro, a Granger, si incluso tenía ese tinte sabiondo de la Gryffindor._

Con lo poco que podía ver desde la puerta entreabierta, Pansy se encontró con una chica pelirroja, no muy alta y por las ropas Gryffindor perdida. Solo le faltaba que fuera Perfecta, aunque viendo como se colocaba algo en la túnica como quién no quiere la casa le confirmaba los hechos. (_Pobre de mí como ese bicho me encuentre aquí)_

-¡Disculpe usted, su majestad! –le contestó el chico con voz burlona. _Ya me gustaría a mí escucharla en otros tonos-._ Que tú no quieras apreciar a alguien como yo (_Estás perdiendo décimas)_ no significa que otras no estén interesadas, Evans (_¿Evans?Ummm... me suena)_

-Baja de tu nube, Black, no vaya a ser que te des un golpe muy fuerte al caer-. (¡_Contro! Solo conozco a una Evans y esa es la madre de Potter. Por Salazar dime que no)_-. -------Cuando acabes, si no es mucha molestia, me avisas.

-¿A que esperas para irte? No tendrás la suerte de ver nada más de mí.

-No pensarás que voy a andar por todo el colegio cargando la ropa, ¿cierto? Te creía un poco más inteligente –y se rió la supuesta Evans.

_Y ahora dónde me escondo yo... detrás de las taquillas. Por cierto, esto en el futuro no existe..._

Durante unos minutos, lo único que pudo percibir Pansy fueron pasos y distintos ruidos que indicaban que alguien estaba colocando su ropa en algún lugar y demasiado cerca de ella. Cuando sintió un portazo y ciertas palabras mal sonantes se permitió salir de su escondite.

La Gryffindor había dejado algunas prendas encima de las bancas, que en ese momento, pensaba ponérselas aunque estuvieran usadas por una sangre sucia. Ciertos sacrificios se permiten cuando no te quedaba otra. (_No puedo andar por todo el castillo semidesnuda)._ Pansy se empezó a vestir mientras rumiaba maldiciones contra el director, Granger y todo bicho viviente que pudiera estar involucrado en esto, como el creador del maldito giratiempo, quien se lo había dado a Granger, y así unas cuantas personas más

Una vez vestida tuvo que admitir ,a regañadientes, que la Gryffindor tenía buen gusto: unos vaqueros negros que le venían un poco flojos pero que le encantaban (¡_Hace resaltar mi palidez!)_ y un top sin tiras plateado (¡_Increíble que sea una Gryffindor!_). Una vez disponible para salir de allí, se le torcieron los planes: Black (_No tenía otra forma de llamarlo sin usar unos adjetivos poco propicios_) decidió entrar a cambiarse. No podía esperar tan siquiera cinco minutos (_No, perdónele usted al caballero_) y claro, estando cerca de la puerta, solo pudo esconderse detrás de esta.

-Maldita Evans –murmuraba con voz venenosa-. Si no fuera por James me desharía de ti por el resto de mi vida.

_Un momento. ¿Ha dicho James? ¿Se ha preocupado por él? Oh Salazar no permitas esto. ¿Cómo diantres va a ser este Black el traidor? Confirmado, el destino no tiene compasión._

Viendo que allí no podía hacer mucho decidió irse antes de complicar las cosas. Salir no fue muy difícil: sólo tuvo que despegar su vista de un trasero perfectamente moldeado que no podría disfrutar._ Vamos, lo más fácil de mundo._

Una vez fuera de los vestuarios, se dirigió a la puerta y salió dando un buen portazo. _Pobre Black, si pensará que tiene una visita._

Llegar hasta la gárgola del despacho del director no fue difícil. Ahora si, decidir cual es la contraseña es más complicado y dudaba saber de dulces muggles, pues estaba segura de que usaría alguno de ellos, como para ponerse a decir gilipolleces delante de una estatua ten fea, la verdad.

-¡Oyes, tú! –le preguntó a un chico-. Por casualidades del destino, ¿no sabrás la contraseña para entrar verdad?

El chico en cuestión, se giró para encararla. Era un Gryffindor (_No puedo tener peor suerte)_ alto, rubio y con aspecto cansado. Se le hacía conocido la verdad... (_Ostras, si es Lupin. Por piedad darme algo de suerte)._

-Pues tienes suerte –la miró mientras elevaba sutilmente un ceja-. No le habrás hecho nada a Lily...

-¿A quién? –le pregunto frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Y por qué?- _Deja de fruncir el ceño que produce arrugas._

-Es que esas ropas son de una conocida.- _La verdad, más conciso imposible._

-Pues te puedo asegurar que no conozco a ninguna Lily y las ropas... –se miró evaluativamente-... es mera casualidad.

Pero no pudieron seguir con esa agradable conversación pues la estatua se movió dejando el sujeto buscado por la Sly a la vista. El director, que se desconcertó al ver a la joven allí presente, procuró no demostrarlo.

-Señor Lupin, no cree que es hora de estar cenando con sus amigos, digo no vayan a preocuparse-le pidió sutilmente que se fuera-. Señorita... –y se apartó para que pasara delante suya.

Una vez dentro del despacho de Dumbledore y con un caramelo de limón, un té y unas pastas rechazadas, el director se permitió empezar la tan futura amena conversación.

-Le regaría, si no es mucha molestia, que primero se presentara-

-Pansy Parkinson, y antes de que lo pregunte, su futura alumna favorita me envió aquí –le dijo con tremenda sonrisa falsa-. Vengo del año 2005 y me alegraría que me enviara allí cuanto antes. Yo he llegado aquí a través de este giratiempo –se lo mostró- y creo que ya he perdido valiosos minutos en el pasado –terminó con sonrisita inocente que ni ella misma se creía.

-Me temo tener que contradecirla, señorita Parkinson –le informó con una sonrisa conciliadora- pero, estos extraños viajes no se pueden arreglar en cuestión de minutos, ni de días. Me temo que es mucho más complicado, pues ante todo tendríamos que examinar que tipo de giratiempo se utilizó, las causas de su indebido uso, las fechas de partida, las de llegadas, contrastarlas, encontrar...

-Si, si, si. Todo lo que usted diga pero, ¿cuánto va a tardar? –le preguntó impacientemente y sin importarle un galeón el haberlo interrumpido.

-Unos meses –no quiso concretarlo.

-¿Cuántos? –preguntó Pansy temiéndose lo peor.

-Puedo que diez, once a lo sumo.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-¿Diez? –se recuperó por fin Pansy-. Me está diciendo –siguió, esperando que el director dijera que era una broma-... que tengo que pasarme diez meses AQUÍ-terminó elevando la voz.

-Así es –le confirmó el director tranquilamente-. Con lo cual, habrá que matricularte en el colegio, buscarte una familia (obviamente no puedes usar tu verdadero apellido), un vestuario, tus libros, abrirte una cuenta bancaria, seleccionarte...

-¿Seleccionarme? –le cortó-. Le digo que estoy muy orgullosa de ser una Slytherin.

-Ya, pero no puedo permitirme el que continuó en su antigua casa, me tienes que entender –le dijo con una sonrisa que daba ganas de borrársela de un golpe-. Por cierto, también hay que buscarte una historia que justifique tu ausencia, tu procedencia, y tu ausencia hasta este momento.

-¿Y quién me pagará todo eso? –le preguntó con evidente furia.

-EL colegio, por supuesto. –le informó otra vez con la misma sonrisilla-. ¿En que curso te encuentras?

-Sexto –respondió a regañadientes.

Perfecto, ahora, sino es ninguna molestia, ¿te importaría colocarte el sombrero otra vez?-le dijo mientras le extendía el brazo con el sombrero en su mano.

Pansy, no teniendo otra opción (pues sabía que el director no se la daría) se puso el sombrero.

-Ummm, veamos que tienes aquí –la chica volteó los ojos- Slytherin, desde luego es tu casa. Audaz, ambiciosa, mordaz, con una lengua viperina, escurridiza...

–_No hace falta que me nombres mis cualidades._

-... orgullosa. Eso podría meterte en Gryffindor...

-_Ni lo sueñes si quieres seguir seleccionando alumnos._

_-_... pero eres demasiado fría, aunque pasional si te interesa... pero no, causarías demasiados problemas. Hufflepuff desde luego no...

-_En algo estamos de acuerdo._

-... entonces solo te queda Ravenclaw. Eres lo suficiente lista como pertenecer a estar y te gustan los libros. Decidido, serás...: Ravenclaw.

-Oh, Excelente elección –la felicitó Dumbledore-. Mañana irás a Hogsmeade y al Londres Muggle a comprarte ropa. Le informaré al profesor Flitwick de tu llegada. Ahora bien, tu familia... estaba pensando en una de Inglaterra, pues no puedes conseguir un acento en un día... ¿qué te parece los Figg?

-Ah no, me niego. No pienso pertenecer a una familia de squibs. Ni loca.-se negó escandalizada y horrorizada-. Que le parece si me busca una familia, no sé... francesa y decimos que me he criado en Londres y tenía tutores pero este año mis "padres", ante mi insistencia, me enviaron a Hogwarts.

-Podría ser, creo que los Delacour podrían estar interesados.

-¿Me mira a mi pinta de veela? –le preguntó viéndolo como a un loco ambulante.

-No tiene que ser de esa rama de la familia. Si mal no recuerdo eran dos hermanos, y solo uno se enamoró de una veela, con lo que tenemos vía libre.

-Si usted lo creo –le dijo, dándole la razón como a los locos (_Es que no se puede tratar como otra cosa)._

-Concretado. –y sonrió como niño con zapatos nuevos-.¿Sabes hablar francés? –la chica afirmó-. Estupendo. –le pasó un pergamino-. Esta es tu lista de útiles para el curso. Otra cosa ¿Qué optativas tomarás?

-Pociones, DCLAO, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y... ¿que optativas tengo?-le preguntó. Que se esperaba, ¿Qué se supiera las asignaturas dadas en todas las décadas?

-Oh, permítame elegirle una –y le sonrió siniestramente ( o al menos así lo veía ella)-: Defensa Personal.

-¡Está de guasa! –se alarmó Pansy.

-no, señorita Par... Delacour –Pansy le dirigió a mirada asesina-. Pero pienso que una jovencita como usted –la miró evaluándola- necesitará defenderse de los posibles y numerosos pretendientes que tendrá.

-Se está quedando conmigo –le cortó-. Ya se defenderme, y le puedo asegurar que esta asignatura no se dará en el futuro, con lo cual no me servirá de nada. Puede decirme otras.

-Bien, decida –le dijo con una sonrisa malvada-. Defensa Personal o Estudios Muggles.

La chica se vio en una encrucijada. Como detestaba a esa hombre, ojalá y Voldemort lo matara cuanto antes. Como se le ocurría hacerle eso a ella. Era inconcebible. Pero claro, tenía que salirse con la suya, y dado que despreciaba a los muggles, fastidiémosla con ellos.

-Defensa, pero que sepa que no le van a gustar los resultados.-el director sonrió triunfante.(_De un guantazo te borro yo esa sonrisa)_

-Mejor todavía –le dijo como quién no quiera la cosa-. Bien entregue esta carta a su familia- Tomó su varita y hechizó un pequeño anillo, el cual le entregó-. Póntelo –le hizo rumiando ciertos _halagos_ hacia su director-. Pasará la noche con su familia y ellos la traerán mañana al colegio. Que descanse.

-¿Qué...

Pero no pudo continuar pues el traslador se activo y la envió a una mansión sabe Merlín donde.

-Oh, chérie...

_Por Merlín, dónde me ha enviado._

_Holaaaaaaaaaaa!XD._

_Bueno, hasta que mi musa llegó. Si lo sé, me merezco de todo menos reviews, pero esas pequeñas cositas también se agradecen. No me puedo quejar. Intentaré subir el siguiente cap este finde, antes de que empiecen las clases. _

_Si alguno está interesado/a podeis dejarme sugerencias, y si veo que casen con la trama, a lo mejor las incluyo n.n_

_Nunca se sabe, las mayores inspiraciones siempre viendo de ideas que se leen o escuchan en lugares inesperados._

_Esperando vuestras respuestas, os dejo._

_Bikiños y esta leernos._

_**Contestaciones a los reviews:**_

**_Trasna Black:_** hola mi niña! Aquí me tienes otra vez. Y tranquila, k tus sugerencias no caen en saco sin fondo, pero tendrás que esperar un poco, no puede hacer lo que me pides tan rápido, aunk ya me conoces, con lo que... a esperar.

Nos vemos, bikiños

**Arima Soichiro JI: **ola, gracias por tu review, espero que no me kieras matar por tardar tanto, espero que hayas disfrutado el fic, bikiños

**Mnenosneme: **ey, gracias por tu review y la verdad que me alegra saber que te gusta el _enfoque_ del fic y que Pansy sea prota. La verdad, es que ella junto Bella con mis personajes favoritos (tb me gusta muxo ginny y draco). Espero k a lo largo del fic responda tus dudas. Bikiños

Deirdre Mayfair.


End file.
